Fate's grasp
by weepingangel77x
Summary: "By thunders strike and fires blaze laufeyson shall have no reign. The one he loved shall fall in flame as who once was mortal will end his days and the grasp of fate shall yet remainan" prophecy, a picture, a strange man asking for help in finding his brother. Can a few words change Alice summers life? follow Alice's journey to Asgard and back as she discovers herself to be the
1. Chapter 1

I grip my fathers hand tighter as his last breath escapes his lungs. I look down apon his face, pale and gray against the crisp white hospital sheets. I let go of his hand now cold as ice, close my fathers eyes, and adjust the boquet of red roses on his nightstand. My father, by all means an ordinary man gave me nothing but a house to remember him by. The place Igrew up in now cold and empty. anything of value sold to pay for my fathers medical bills. I leave my fathers hospital room despite the nurses cries for me to return. Once outside i take in the cool night air. I look up towards the sky and feel the cool touch of rain on my skin. the clouds dark and omnious overhead light up with thunder. I reach into my messenger bag and grip the book of norse mythology, a present from my father on my eighteenth bithday. this is not the first ime i have been alone nor shall it be the last. I walk home in silence thinking back on my fathers life.i do not mourn his passing for he was never really there. all my life i had considered him insane. Norse mythology a topic of constant discussion was the only thing we had in common. he insisted that the tales be true. That there was a god of thunder. I personally thought no more of it than the fairy tales we were told as children. I unlock the door to my house and turn on the light, the soft glow illuminating my cold, damp i lay on my bed, the only remaining furniture, and slowly drift off into blissful sleep.

The strong golden rays of light pour through my window. I lift my hands to cover my eyes, but to no avail. I sigh and pull on my favorite shoes; purple nike airs and quickly get changed out of yesterdays clothes and into a light blue shirt and jeans. i look out the window and see that last nights storm has passed and left in its wake a brilliant blue sky. looking at the clock i grab my messenger bag and run out the door leaving it unlocked, knowing there is nothing worth stealing inside. i reach the bus stop out of breath and quickly check my pockets for change. My pockets empty, i qickly pick up my pace and keep running down the busy streets. I put my messenger bag in a more comfortable postion and increase my pace to a sprint. I crash through the doors of the small coffee shop where i work. "i'm here!" i say, panting as i clutch my side. the manager, a red haired man in his twenties looks up at me dissaprovingly. "just get to work.. we open in five!" he says as he dissapears into the storage room to take inventory. I pull on my apron and drop my bag behind the counter. The small coffee shop quickly fills up the air now heavily polluted with coffees rich scent. I hear the door open and turn my attention to the tall blonde haired man standing in the doorway. He clenchs his fists obviously frustrated. I am qickly filled with a sense of fear and curiosity for this man. I am filled the feeling that he will change my life forever... ii look away from him only now realizing how heavily muscled he is. "Exuse me, miss?" his deep voice carrying across the small coffee shop. "yes" i say my voice so small compared to his. "can i get you something?"

"i was wondering if you have seen this man? He is my brother" his eyes are laden with concern as he passes me a hand drawn picture of a tall black haired man. I immediatley recognice the character from my book of norse mythology. "Loki..." i say in astonishment. The blonde haired mans eyes light up at the mention of his brothers name. "yes have you seen him!"

" Ummm no, fis this a joke?"

"sadly it is not"

i hand him a large coffee "its on the house... good luck with your brother" i watch him walk away still cluching the image of his brother tightly to his chest. i couldn't help feeling pain for this man and his struggle to find his brother. The way his eyes lit up at the mention of his brothers name. Loki an odd name one that i had seen many times in my book of norse mythology. "Thor... no it cant be" i whisper to mysef and quickly dismiss the thought. I drop my gaze to the nose mythology book hidden deep in messenger bag and can't help but wonder if its all true...

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

The rest of the day i cannot help but to think of the strange blonde haired man something about him struck me as odd. I anxiously look up at the clock to see how long untill closing. I let a sigh escape from lips only to see that there are two more hours until closing. I look over at my manager, his brow beaded with sweat as he unsucessfully attempts to use the esspresso machine. "sir" i ask hesitantly "may i take he rest off the day off?" i regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth.I cannot afford to take the day off! i should know better than to do such a sily thing, but i cannot help but to think back to the blonde haired man. Not looking away from the boiling espersso, soon to overflow in his hands, he replies bitterly just as the hot drink spills over and burrns him. "well go if you are going to go! just get out of my store before i change my mind!"

I pick up my messenger bag and run out he door, shoving several people as i go. I bring my bag to my chest and break into a sprint. I come to a stop at an intersection as i remember the place my father always brought me to clear my head after a long day. I resume my fast pace only coming to a stop when i reach the city park. My feet guide me to a bench in which i had spent many an afternoon pouring over the pages of my norse mythology book. I intended to do likewise today only alone this time. I tenderly take out the book and find the section of Thor and Loki. The resembelance beetween the man and Thor was truly uncanny. I sat there for what must have been hours before i felt the sharp pang of hunger. I dig through my messenger bag and get my wallet only to find it too, empty. my paycheck isn't till the end of the week and today was only wedensay. I have gone longer without food before, but it is never a walk in the park. i return to my reading only to be interupted by a booming voice, demanding my attention i look up only to set my gaze apon the strange blonde haired man from this morning.

"I can't help but take notice that you be interested in my people." he says

I close my book of norse mythology and quickly stuff it into my bag. "And you are?"

"I am Thor Odinson!" he says, his voice carrying across the small, crowded park.

I can't help but to laugh at his absurd notion. He scowls to the ground,clearly dissapointed by my reaction. "you do not believe me?" he says "I thought you of all Midgardians would for you carry with you the stories of our people'

"Your people fascinate me, yet i doubt thier existance. i grew up wit my father telling me tales of the mighty thunder god. he insisted they were real... I myself never believed" Looking down towards his face i notice his eyes, an unnatural shade of blue peircing me and looking straight into my soul. his eyes, truly beautiful in an unsetteling way.

"your father was a wise man" he says solemnly "I was to seek you out and request your help in finding my brother"

"and why me" i ask

"Because you recognized him when no one else did. Please,help me. i know you can come to believe in my people." he says gazing at me intently with his eyes, blue as the ocean.

"Alright i will help you, Thor Odinson." i say, but little did i know it would be the begenning of my end.


	3. Chapter 3

I spend the rest of my day with Thor asking a million questions about his brother, Loki. Thor is over enthused to tell me about everything he knows. I sit there for hours determined to remember every detail Thor pours about his brother. Even though my instincts scream against helping him i remain, too stubborn to listen to my own moral senses. we sit and talk until sundown and i realize i must get home.

"can we continue this tomorrow?" i ask " I get off at three if that works for you"

"yes that is fine, Midgardian! i am grateful for your help."

I stand up and leave Thor, pondering the information he has given me on Loki. It contradicts eveything i had previously learned about norse mythology. I take out the book my father had given me and throw it into a nearby alley, my messenger bag now empty. I take pause before i resume walking and look towards the stars, my fathers words ringing in my ears... "They are real, Alice! They must be. don't you wonder when you see a mighty thunder stom who Thor is fighting?" I inhale Washingtons cool night air and continue on my way home dissmissing what my father has told me to be true once again. I reach my house and immediatly open the windows in hopes of the cool breez cooling down the boiling temperature. I dig out the old wooden box from under my bed, carefully i unlatch it and take out my two double bladed battle axes, a gift from my father when i was only three. He spent many hours with me in Washingtons vast evergreen forests teaching me how to use them. I often practice when i need to blow off steam, the practice area my father had built me still stands. i untie my black belt in jiu jitsu - yet another sport my father made me take up - and place it on my bedside, my senses telling me i will need these skills more than ever now. A sigh escapes my lips and i put away my axes and black belt carefully putting the box out of reach of any suspecting children or adults that may wander into my home. I cuickly get ready for bed and pull my long brown hair into a pony tail. I black out not a minute after my head hits the pillows.

I wake up realzing that i had slept past my alarm and am now late for work. I hasily get dressed and sprint down the busy streets. I almos missed it when i ran smack into a man with long greasy black hair and wearing about thirty pounds of leather and metal.

"oh i'm so sorry!" i say i look up at the man, his bright green eyes staring intently down at me.

"it's no problem, dear" he says witha mischeavous smile.

" you're loki!" i say dumbfounded that what Thor had told me was little more than his own self dillusions.

"yes you are quite smart for a Midgardian"

"Your brother has been looking for you." i say timidly, not wanting to upset the god of mischief.

his bright green eyes narrow in anger "so you have met Thor... I have to say one of his better ideas, enlistng help from a mortal who has studdied our people for so long. I must say this shall be quite fun it seems my brother has found himsel a new pastime... well you have found me so i now must go, but i assure you this is not the last time we will mee, Alice Summers, our fates are intertwined that much i know." he walks away leaving me in pure awe.

I saw the blue eyed thunder god waiting outside of my place of work screaming at my manager, thier argument carrying down the street. I calmly walk down and break up thier fighing. "whats going on?' i say, still in shock from Loki's visit.

"your friend here was demanding to see you, i suggest you take the day off and come back tomorrow!"

"but, sir-" i stammer as he walks away and slams the door of the small coffee shop.

" I am deeply sorry if i have caused you any trouble, Alice." Thor says his deep blue eyes gazing into mine.

"that doesn't matter...I just met your brother"

...


End file.
